Uchiha's Know Everything
by RussiasLeatherPants
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha knows everything... or so he thought! SasuHina and NaruSaku...
1. Uchiha's Know Everything

**YAY! NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT (mainly NaruSaku) by me (RussiasLeatherPants)!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

"What is it Sakura?"

Sasuke had just recently returned to Konoha. Naruto had brought him back as he said he would. But was Sasuke really happy here?

All he had were annoying fangirls who would wake him up every night with their screams! They would continuously tell him how happy they were that he had returned to Konoha to see them, when he clearly couldn't care less about their existence!

Now here he was, back with his pink haired teammate. The only girl he knew well enough to talk to. He kept his stoic expression as she fidgeted with her hair.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight."

Sasuke would have said no. He would have. But he needed to know something because Uchiha's were supposed to know everything!

Sasuke already knew that Naruto loved Sakura. Naruto made his feelings very apparent during the missions they had done together in the past. But did Sakura have _any _feelings for Naruto? Naruto was always there for her, he was always by her side. Did Sakura really feel _nothing _towards the blonde haired ninja? Sasuke had to know. He HAD to...

"Sure," he said finally.

There was a silence. Sakura needed a moment to take this in.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Did you just-"

"Where did you want to go?"

"To the restaurant near Ichiraku's…"

"I'll pick you up at your house at 7 o'clock."

"Okay!" Sakura was beaming. This was the first time Sasuke had ever agreed to go out with her. She'd loved him for so long! Would it be just like she'd always dreamed it would be? She surely hoped so!

"This is going to be a long day," Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Took Her Long Enough

**RussiasLeatherPants here again! Hope you like the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sakura stood outside her house as she waited for her date to pick her up. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head. She wore a pink sleeveless dress that reached her knees. She had waited forever for this moment but strangely something didn't feel right. She felt empty.<p>

Sakura's POV

What's wrong with me? Why does this not feel right? I'm about to go on a date with _the _Sasuke Uchiha! Shouldn't I be happy?

FLASHBACK

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

A small blonde boy approaches a pink haired kunoichi whose face is dripping with tears. She was crying so much, she stuttered.

"S-Sasuke-kun s-says I'm a-annoying and he d-doesn't n-need my h-help. S-So he went i-into the f-forest to t-train but he hasn't c-come back."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Y-Yea."

The blonde places one hand on the girl's cheek and begins wiping away her tears.

"Well, I don't think you're annoying."

The kunoichi stares at the blonde. Tears trickling down her face.

"W-What d-do you think o-of me then?"

"Hmm…" The boy thought about it for a while and finally found what he wanted to say.

"I think you're the nicest and prettiest girl ever."

The kunoichi blushed. Tears no longer dripping from her face.

"And don't you worry about Sasuke because I'll bring him back…"

The blonde smiled down at the pink-haired girl.

"…I promise that I'll always bring him back for you. No matter what. Okay?"

"Okay."

The blonde began walking away when the girl decided to speak up.

"A-Arigatou. Naruto…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Naruto…" Sakura thought aloud.

"What about him?"

Sakura's eyes shot up. Sasuke was standing in front of her wearing a casual black shirt with his usual jean pants. He had been calling her for a while but she had yet to respond.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I've been waiting for a while now."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, let's just get this over with already."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Hm?"

"I meant, sorry I can't go with you."

Sasuke face remained stoic.

"So she does have feelings for the dobe," he thought.

"I wanted to go out with you. I loved you. I really did. But it was for the wrong reason and now I-"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Naruto's at Ichiraku's. You should go talk to him before it's too late."

Sakura looked surprised at first but then she smiled. Sasuke understood.

"Thank you Sasuke," she turned away and headed for Ichiraku Ramen.

"Took her long enough," Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	3. He's There For Me

**I'm RussiasLeatherPants and I hope you like the third chapter of this fanfic! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>Sakura ran down each street remembering all the times Naruto had been there for her.<p>

START OF FLASHBACKS

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me baka!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura's body was covered in scars after her battle with Sasori. Naruto stood beside her, frowning at her injuries.

"I'll always worry about you. Even if you don't want me to."

.

.

.

"Put me down baka!"

Sakura had twisted her ankle when Naruto had hauled her onto his back.

"Sakura-chan, if I put you down your ankle will get worse. Besides, I like carrying you."

.

.

.

"N-Naruto?"

Sakura stood still as Naruto spat out blood. His chest was deeply wounded.

"I'm glad you're okay. Sakura-chan."

Naruto had just shielded Sakura with his body. A large shuriken, which had been aimed at Sakura, was now stabbed into his chest.

"B-But why? I'm always mean to you. I'm always calling you names."

"That's okay. I know you only do it because you care about me. And plus…

…I love you"

.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACKS

Sakura continued running when she saw him. A blond haired boy walked out of Ichiraku's Ramen smiling as he continued out the restaurant.

"NARUTOOO!"

"Hm? Saku-"

Sakura ran into Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes and dripped onto Naruto's shirt.

"Sakura! What's wrong! Sasuke didn't hurt you again did he! I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"It's okay Naruto. I'm all right. I don't need Sasuke anymore. You don't need to bring him back to me because I-I…"

"You?"

"I-I… I love you... Naruto-kun."

Tears streamed down her face as she buried it into Naruto's chest.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I know that you've told me before that I was lying to myself but I… I honestly love you and I can't stand being without you."

"Sakura-chan. Arigatou…"

Naruto eyes welled up with water. He struggled as he held his tears in.

"Arigatou. Arigatou. I-I…

…I love you too."

Both teenagers cried into each other's arms. Their love had been lost for so very long and now it had finally been found. They were completely oblivious to a different pair of eyes that were too now filled with tears. Tears of utter sadness.

A young Hyuuga's sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! And THANK YOU FOR READING!<strong>


	4. Sadness

**The fourth chapter is done! YES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>In a dark alley way the Hyuuga heiress cried her heart out.<p>

She had just finished grocery shopping when she heard Naruto speak the words she had longed for.

"I love you too."

She turned the corner to see the love of her life hugging another girl.

Those words were not directed to her. They were directed to a beautiful pink haired girl who had everything she had ever wanted. Courage, strength, friends, and most importantly…

Naruto.

"Why," she cried.

Sasuke had continued down the road, after Sakura, when he heard the faint crying of a young girl. He looked down the alleyway to find a dark haired girl crying into her knees.

Without thought he continued and walked away.

"All girls are troublesome," he thought.

He was about a block away from the alley when he heard a scream.

"Ignore it," Sasuke thought. But his body was already headed back for the alley.

Hinata head was buried deep into her knees when she heard a voice.

"Wh-Who's there?"

Three teenage boys suddenly emerged from the darkness. A red haired boy stood at the front. She had never seen any of them in the village before.

"W-What do y-you want?"

"Anything your willing to offer," the redhead said coldly.

He continued toward her when she stood up. Her legs shook with fear. He pinned her to the wall. His warm breath tickled her face.

"D-Don't do this!" she screamed.

He covered her mouth with one of his hand while the other moved slowly down her body.

"Scream again and you'll regret it."

His face moved towards hers. Hinata closed her eyes tightly when she felt the pressure of his body removed from her own.

She opened her eyes to see all three boys sprawled out on the floor. They were covered in blood. She turned her head and came face to face with a pair of onyx eyes.

She threw her hands up in surrender. Her face was still wet with tears.

"P-Please d-don't hurt m-me."

"Why would I hurt you? Don't you know who I am?"

She took a moment to study the boy.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Then suddenly Hinata decided to speak up.

"U-Umm… Well, We d-don't know each other very well but I w-would like to thank you f-for saving me."

"Hn. Whatever."

He was about to walk away when a small hand clutched his own. When he turned his head, soft lips touched his cheek. Both teenagers blushed fiercely.

"O-Oh, and my n-name's Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

She smiled at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke felt his heart pound in his chest.

She released his hand and walked away in the other direction. She obviously wasn't a fangirl. She didn't even know who he was. She didn't scream into his ear or latch onto him whenever she could. It was nice.

Sasuke hand moved to touch the cheek Hinata had kissed.

"If she's not a fangirl… Then that means she likes someone else. …But who?"

Once again the Uchiha was determined to find out something he didn't already know. After all, Uchiha's HAD to know everything…

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue with this story? I don't know... <strong>

**But anyway PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
